1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camshaft mounted within an engine, and particularly to a camshaft mounted within the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine and having oil fed to the various camshaft bearing surfaces.
2. Disclosure Information
Camshafts have been used in internal combustion engines for many years. Typically, such camshafts have a number of lobes which actuate poppet valves for controlling gas exchange in the engine's cylinders. With the advent of valve timing control devices, the lubrication of camshafts has become more difficult because such valve timing control devices may, in certain cases, assert an axial thrust load against the camshaft. Such thrust loads, which were not encountered with prior art valvetrain architectures, have caused issues with lubrication of the camshaft's thrust surfaces. One method for avoiding excessive wear on a thrust surface is to increase the amount of oil flowing to the surface. Of course, it is desirable to obtain enhanced lubrication at an affordable cost to the engine manufacturer.
The present inventive camshaft system provides enhanced camshaft thrust bearing lubrication without adding variable cost to the engine.